Leavin - Jesse McCartney
by Sophiius
Summary: Amy Wood es una adolescente que odia a Jesse McCartney, pero cuando el cantante llegue a su vida para tratar de atraerla y volverla una fan más de su séquito, Amy pasará por muchas situaciones y momentos en donde se preguntará que tanto odia al cantante. Un FanFiciton muy divertido, prepárate a conocerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, he modificado el primer capítulo, y seguiré subiendo los que me faltan, pronto, espero les guste la historia.**

 **/**

Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente cuando entré al apartamento. Mi padre me vió y me acercó una toalla. Estaba completamente empapada.

-¡Maldita lluvia!—grité exasperada.

-Ya sabes cómo es, y el auto está en reparación por un mes.

Genial, el primer día de clases con lluvia y sin auto y sin poder tomar el bus. Saludé a mi madre y ella empezó a servir la comida.

-¿Y tu tarjeta para el auto bus? —preguntó mamá. Yo levante mis brazos en señal de "lo perdí, sépanlo" — ¡Cielos Amy! — aún así yo sabía que estaba acostumbrada a que su hija sea una distraída.

Cuando me cambié la ropa me senté a almorzar. En la TV está pasando las noticias. " Jesse McCartney llega a Los Ángeles para tomar un descanso ". Mostraban al famoso cantante llegar y bajar del auto, tal acto lo empapó un poco, él solo se reía y seguía caminando hasta meterse al hotel donde se hospedaba.

-Yo no me estaría riendo si me mojara un poco —mis padres me miraron —entonces, si llegué a casa completamente mojada ¿debería revolcarme en el suelo a carcajadas?

-Cállate y termina de comer — sentenció mi padre y le hice caso. Sólo porque estaba cansada.

Yo no tenía una limusina como él, y no me hacía gracias mojarme, estúpido cantante de segunda ¿porque era de segunda no? Lo averiguaría luego.

Mis padres se fueron a trabajar y como siempre me tocó lavar los platos. Luego fui a acostarme a mi cama mientras escuchaba radio de mi teléfono con los auriculares y veía la lluvia detenerse en mi ventana: "y ahora escuchemos a la sensación del momento que acaba de llegar a LA para tomar un descanso ¡Jesse McCartney! Aquí va beautiful soul". Iba a cambiar de radio cuando me dejé llevar por el sonido y note que su voz no estaba tan mal como creía.

-¡Que bah!—dije y me quité los auriculares. Apagué la radio y me dispuse a dormir.

Tuve un sueño muy raro donde estaba en un concierto con mi amiga April y el cantante era Jesse McCartney. Y yo gritaba emocionada junto con April. Decíamos que lo amábamos y todas esas cursilerías de adolescentes con hormonas locas.

El ruido del celular sonando atrajo mi atención y desperté.

-Estúpido sueño —me estiré y atendí el teléfono.

Era April.

-Debemos ir a la escuela ¡ya mismo!

-Hola a ti también —dije y bostecé— ¿Qué te traes?

-Te explico cuando llegues allí — dijo y cortó.

No era la primera vez que April Stone era así por lo que me levanté, me cambié de ropa, peiné mi cabello y me dirigí a la escuela. Lo bueno era que ya no llovía, aunque me tomo tiempo llegar. Así es ¡porque perdí la tarjeta del auto bus!

Llegué al establecimiento y ahí afuera estaba April esperando por mí. Cuando me vio corrió a recibirme.

-¡Porque llegas tarde! — más bien me esperaba para regañarme.

-Esta mañana te dije que había perdido mi tarjeta, genius— ella me miró con los ojos entre cerrados y luego sonrió.

-Bien—, me tomó del brazo y empezamos a caminar ya dentro de la escuela —. Aún no llega Jesse McCartney — habló toda emocionada como una niña que espera a su novio.

-¿Quién? — me separe de ella— ¿El idiota de la limusina que se moja y se ríe?

-¡Amy! Si es encantador— entre laza sus dedos y suspira.

-No me quedaré a verlo.

-Oh, bueno está bien, lamente haberte llamado, no sabía que no te gustaba. Pero acompáñame hasta que se vaya, por favor — empezó a suplicarme.

-Está bien —, de mala gana pero accedí.

Terminé de decir eso y el famoso Jesse apareció doblando un pasillo. Mi amiga gritó y fue hacia él, inmediatamente aparecieron otras alumnas del colegio y Jesse pronto se vio rodeado. Otra vez sonreía. Aunque me parecía un idiota sin sentido su sonrisa me pareció linda y entonces yo también sonreí, justo en aquel momento él miró en mi dirección y directo a mis ojos. Odié eso y dejé mi sonrisa de lado y adopté una postura seria. Tal vez eso fue peor porque ni dejó de mirarme ni se quedó quieto a consentir a sus niñas, sino que se acercó a mí. Y debo admitir que el olor a perfume que desprendía era magnífico.

Me invadió la curiosidad así que me quedé inmóvil a ver qué pasaba.

Jesse McCartney rodeado de alumnas locas y gritonas caminó hasta mí y con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia dijo: — ¿Quieres una foto o un autógrafo cariño?

Reí por lo bajo y aún algo sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando formule qué responder. Era todo muy raro y es que este imbécil quería coquetear conmigo como lo hacía con sus fans.

-Cantante de segunda — susurré.

-¿Si? — idiota. No me escuchó.

Sonreí falsamente —No quiero nada, no me gustan tus canciones —. Me fui de ahí y no mire que sucedió detrás de mí. Sólo me quedé afuera esperando a mi amiga.

Los minutos pasaban y yo me quería volver a mi casa, pero le había dicho a April que la iba a esperar y no quería dejarla sola. Al fin al cabo de media hora ella apareció muy feliz cantando algo, creo que era Beautiful Soul.

-Que exagerada, no debiste ser tan cruel. Jesse te quedó mirando mientras te ibas.

-¿Qué? Vaya imbécil.

-Creo que le rompiste el corazón — aseveró fingiendo tristeza.

-Y yo creo que ya tengo hambre, vámonos — señalé la cafetería que estaba a una cuadra con mi dedo pulgar.

-Lo siento, es muy tarde, tengo que llegar a casa a las ocho o mi mamá me matará.

-¡Pero si son las seis!

Ella sonrió y comprendí que iba a ver a su novio un rato antes de ir a casa.

-Tu entiendes — me guiño un ojo.

-Ya vete, necesito comida — dije indiferente y ella me abrazó.

-Gracias por venir y no te enojes, mañana te pago el almuerzo.

-Eso me gusta más.

April río y se fue. Yo me cruce de calle y antes de poder llegar a la esquina donde estaba la cafetería, unas gotas empezaron a tocarme la cara ¿En qué momento el cielo se había puesto tan oscuro? Enseguida la lluvia empezó a mojar toda la ciudad como en la mañana y entonces no tuve más opción que salir corriendo de allí.

Volví a cruzarme de calle, aunque la cafetería estaba abierta había caído en cuenta de que no llevaba dinero. Más genius imposible.

Volvía al colegio cuando mi ropa se atoró con uno de esos setos verdes que rodeaba al establecimiento. Me giré, lo desenganché y cuando volví a ver al frente emití un grito.

-¡AH!

-No deberías ser tan descuidada con tu ropa cariño — era Jesse, y me estaba cubriendo con un enorme paragüas.

-Hola famoso cantante y actor ¿me dejas pasar? — yo actué lo más normal posible. Porque sí, era guapo, con unos hermosos ojos azules pero y qué con eso.

-¿Por qué no te gustan mis canciones?—, lo ignoré.

-¿Eh? ¿Para eso me tapas el paso?

-Si te doy espacio te vas a mojar — advirtió haciéndome ojitos.

-Muévete ¿o me tengo que reír porque me estoy empapando? — lo reté.

-Vete —, y cedió el paso, pero me estaba mojando, y bueno, yo lo había provocado, pero a fin de cuentas no me gustaba su jueguito. Y finalmente cuando me estaba yendo oí un: — Nos volveremos a ver cariño.

Lo miré con furia y levanté mi pulgar. No me importaba qué le pasaba a ese sujeto, y me empezaba a preguntar por qué diablos había ido a mi escuela, solo esperaba no tener que cruzármelo de nuevo. No lo conocía bien pero ya lo odiaba. Ya dentro del lugar, esperé a que la lluvia se detuviera y así sucedió ¡pero a la hora siguiente!

Cuando volví a casa tuve que volver a cambiarme de nuevo, pero primero me di una ducha.

-Ven a la mesa a cenar, y tenemos que hablar — me habló mi madre mientras me bañaba, odiaba esa palabra, ¿y ahora qué hice?

Salí del cuarto y me fui a cenar, yo prefería siempre pasarme al cuarto y vestirme ahí, para mí era mucho más cómodo, ¿y para ustedes?

-Hija querida — empezó mi padre, ni había tocado la ensalada —tenemos una importante charla esta noche.

-¿Qué hice ahora? — ambos se rieron de mí y chocaron manos—. Vaya, bullying de padres nivel Dios.

-Es hora de ponerse serios — anunció mi padre y mientras comíamos todos él seguía hablando —. Todavía falta un mes para viajemos y necesitarás quedarte con alguien o irte a vivir con alguien mientras nosotros no estamos.

-Y queremos saber con quién te sientes más cómoda — agregó mi madre —. April no—, se adelantó a lo que íba a sugerir—, alguien responsable y mayor de edad.

-Tal vez, pueda quedarme sola esta vez ¿no?— ambos se miraron algo alarmados —. Por favor, ya sé que no confían generalmente en mí — los miré a los ojos —. Sólo por esta vez hagan una excepción.

-Qué te parece si hacemos un trato —, propuso mi padre —. Si sacas buenas calificaciones en todas tus materias este mes, elijes qué hacer.

-¡Pero cielo!— se quejó mi madre.

-¡Trato hecho!

Ya era muy tarde, yo ya había dicho que si, April seguro vendría todos los días a visitarme, y trataría de ser cuidadosa para limpiar mi imagen.

-Por cierto ¿necesitan ayuda en algo?—estaba tan feliz que me gustaba ayudar.

-Si, mañana tenemos una reunión con un recién llegado a LA, tenemos que programar para lo que será el recital de Septiembre, ¿te gustaría ir y conocerlo?

-Claro, cualquiera que trabaje con ustedes debe ser muy bueno—sonreí.

Y había olvidado mencionar que me llamo Amy Wood, algo distraída pero muy coqueta y divertida, si, soy muy modesta, jajaja. Mis padres trabajan para la música, y se ocupan de organizar eventos para caridad. Vivo en Los Ángeles desde que nací. Toda mi vida ha sido muy normal y hasta algo aburrida, lo único interesante que ocurrió últimamente fue escupirle en la cara a ese idiota de Jesse McCartney.

Yo tengo 16 años y como estoy en la adolescencia creo saberlo todo y peleo mucho con mis padres y por defender mi opinión jaja.


	2. Chapter 2

La alarma sonó y tuve que levantarme. Yo era del 1% que ni bien sonaba la alarma me levantaba. Extraño pero cierto.

La ducha fue rápida, me preocupé mas por mi cabello ya que ese día tendría que ir a conocer a X persona que participaría en el evento de caridad de mis padres, así que alisé mi cabello, eso fue lo más importante, el maquillaje podía hacerse en el baño de la escuela, incluso.

—¡El desayuno! — me avisó mi madre.

—¿Y papá? —, pregunté sentándome a la mesa ya.

— Quería asegurarse de que todo esté en orden para cuando tengamos... —su móvil sonó —. Si, bien, aja. Estoy ahí en cinco minutos — colgó—. Tengo que irme ya, recuerda que luego de la escuela te vas para Mv's.

(Mv's: así se llamaba el lugar donde los padres de Amy trabajaban)

— Si, madre—. Se fue rápido dejándome sola. Por lo menos me dejó en la mesa mi tarjeta de auto bus perdida, bueno, ahora ya no estaba perdida.

Terminé mi desayuno, cepille mis dientes y me fui a la escuela, quería contarle a April el desagradable encuentro que había tenido con Jesse. Se lo narre todo cuanto detalle pude, solo para exagerar algunas cosas.

—¿Él quería saber porqué no te gusta su música?

—Ese sujeto está loco, ya te lo dije— le espeté a mi amiga.

—Igual me parece raro cómo actúa contigo.

—No inventes. Ni lo conocemos mucho, hablar de él me da alergia —tuve que decirle que se calle porque no me gusta cuando me mira con ojos sospechosos —. No me mires así.

—Lo veremos de nuevo de todos modos —sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Debo irme — y se largo con su novio. No sé que le veía a ese chico.

Las horas pasaron y evité hablar de Jesse McCartney todo el santo día, bueno, la santa mañana jajaja. Al final debía irme al estudio Mv's y no me daba tiempo a pasar por mi casa.

Tomé el auto bus y llegué al estudio temprano. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba el lugar, yo no era muy fanática de la música como mis padres que tocaban instrumentos y estaban capacitados para enseñar música, en eso éramos diferentes. Mi madre siempre había insistido en que estudiara música, mi padre aceptaba el hecho de que no quería ser como ellos. Aún sin saber qué iba a estudiar a futuro, sabía bien que música no sería una opción.

—Bienvenida hija—, mi madre me recibió emocionada.

Entré al interior del edificio y caminamos hasta llegar a una mesa rectangular. Mi padre apareció y me saludó de inmediato

—Hoy no comiste en casa—lo regañé.

—Hoy hay algo mejor que eso—me sonrió, como si hubiésemos sacado la lotería.

Aproveché para preguntarle a quién esperábamos, aquella persona ya se había vuelto todo un enigma para mí.

—Esperamos a Jesse McCartney para hablar de un concierto como obra de caridad.

Escuchar otra vez el nombre de esa persona hizo eco en mi interior. O tal vez solo lo imaginé. Tal vez, estaba podrida, en un solo día el tipo hizo que mi mejor amiga no dejara de hablar de él, sin mencionar que primero lo vi en tv.

—¿Quién?—insistí, seguro no era él.

—Jesse McCartney —afirmó mi madre —, el chico de la TV de ayer.

 _No de nuevo_ —, pensé.

—Mierda.

—¡Amy! Ya basta de esa actitud por favor. Tienes que-

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! — la corté estirando mis brazos a los lados con exasperación. Y era verdad, ella no lo comprendía.

—¡Amy contrólate! Este joven va a atravesar es puerta en cualquier momento. Además, no lo conoces.

—Pero-

Deje de hablar porque en efecto Jesse McCartney entró a la habitación con un guarda espaldas.

¿Porque no andaba con su cuida ayer? Eso se me hizo extraño, pero el sujeto que medía unos dos metros se fue enseguida.

Muy amablemente saludó a mis padres y me miró muy divertido.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver —me tocó la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña de cinco años.

—¿Ya se conocen? —preguntó mi madre con confusión mientras nos miraba a ambos.

Iba a hablar pero Jesse me ganó.

—Claro —sonrió divertido —, cuando pasé por la escuela Rod ayer, intenté darle un autógrafo y ella me dijo que no le gustaban mis canciones —, se rió con lo último. Mis padres me fulminaron con la mirada.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, se me ocurrió reír como niña y decir algo para liberar la tensión que se había formado en aquella habitación. Y con la misma risita dije:

—Lo que quise decir es que aún no he escuchado alguna de tus canciones —sonreí para Jesse.

 _Por favor que me siga el juego._

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad de escucharme— asintió seguro de sus palabras.

Por un momento pensé que estaba loco pero su mirada decía "te he salvado la vida". Me golpee internamente por eso. _¿En serio?_

—Bien, Jesse pasa por favor y siéntate.

La voz de mi padre me sacó de aquel momento incómodo, y la sonrisa de mi madre me confirmó que se habían creído aquella actuación. Yo contesté con otra sonrisa y nos acercamos a la mesa para hablar de cuándo y cómo sería el concierto donde Jesse no recibiría nada, todo era para beneficios de unos niños.

—¿Y qué queda para ti?

Me pico la curiosidad, me parecía injusto que -aunque lo odie-, no recibiera nada de nada. Pero nadie contestó mi pregunta y entonces no dije nada más.

La reunión terminó en menos de una hora. Saludamos a Jesse que me dijo " nos volveremos a ver ", puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y nos preparamos para volver a casa.

En taxi porque el auto estaba en reparación un mes grrr.

—¿Ves que te cae bien Jesse McCartney?

Ya estábamos sentados en la mesa para cenar, y aquella pregunta que hizo mi madre me descolocó por completo.

 _Recuerda que lo volverás a ver_ — me dije.

—Es un chico muy interesante —alcance a decir sin tapujos. _Era verdad._

—Y muy simpático — sonreí a eso, aprendí s ser falsa muy rápido —. Y Amy, no le digas a nadie sobre la reunión ni de Jesse aún ¿te queda claro?

—¡Pero mamá, April lo ama! Ella me obligó a acompañarla ayer cuando él se presentó en la escuela.

—¡No importa! Todavía falta un mes mas o menos para que la noticia salga a la luz. Deberás aguantar —. Suspiré algo cansada.

—Está bien—finalicé.

La cena terminó, y mi padre fue al baño, fue extraño por que yo vi que miró a mamá de una forma poco usual. Me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a irme, cuando ya me había parado y que me despedí de mi madre, ella me detiene y me toma por los hombros—. Resiste Amy, no digas nada, y disfruta a Jesse en tanto preparamos el concierto—, me guiñó el ojo ante eso último.

 _¿¡QUÉ MIERDA DIJO!?_

Abrí la boca de la sorpresa, ella se rió.

—Calma Amy —siguió palpando mi hombro izquierdo con su mano —. Sé que te gusta Jesse y que te cuesta ser tu misma mientras él está presente, eres una chica tímida—, mi boca seguía abierta, ¡no no!, la quería abrir más pero me dolía la mandíbula ya—. Él mismo me lo dijo Amy—. _VOY A MATAR A JESSE MCCARTNEY ¡ES OFICIAL!_ —. Querida, es solo una persona. Cómo tu y yo, ten calma.

Mi mamá me hablaba como si fuese una niñita. No sabía si explotar o reírme. Ella era tan protectora y cuida tratándose de hombres, pero ¿por qué Jesse?

¿Que a mi me gustaba Jesse Mccartney y además no podía ser yo misma estando él cerca? ¿Por qué era muy tímida? _¿YOOO?_

Qué enfermo.

—Bueno mamá me estoy durmiendo—forcé una sonrisa. _Obvio falsa._

—Descansa pequeñita —, me abrazó.

—Hasta mañana —yo también la abracé. La quería mucho aunque no supiera la verdad.

No era de admitir que quería mucho a mis padres y que sin ellos no era nada. Pero era verdad.

Me despedí de mi padre -que al parecer escuchó todo estando escondido- y fui a mi cama.

Quería soñar que mataba a Jesse McCartney con una navaja.

 _¡Wiii!_


End file.
